Arin Finn
'Arin Finn, Magier' Heute habe ich meine letzten Prüfungen zur Zufriedenheit des Meisters absolviert. Er sagte mir, ich wäre nun soweit, den Turm zu verlassen, die Bücher und Übungen fürs Erste hinter mir zu lassen und neue Mysterien in der Fremde zu suchen. Noch sitze ich hier vor dem Kamin, und schaue in das beruhigende Flackern des wohlig wärmenden Feuers, doch bald schon werde ich in die Ferne ziehen und Abenteuer erleben. Ein letztes Mal gestatte ich mir den Blick zurück, den Blick auf eine Kindheit voll von Schmerz, Leid und FEUER … Ich bin Arin, Arin Finn. Ich lebe mit meinen Eltern, meiner kleinen Schwester Bea und der Großmutter in einem schönen Haus in Harrowdale. Letzte Woche war mein siebter Namenstag. Der Vater und die Mutter sind heute nicht zu Hause, da der Stadtälteste ein großes Fest gibt. Großmutter, Bea und ich sind allein zu Hause, da die Bediensteten zur Feier des Tages Ausgang haben. Heute ist eine gute Gelegenheit, die Zündhölzer auszuprobieren, die ich in Vaters Arbeitszimmer gefunden habe. Meister Arenius schenkte sie ihm am letzten Winterfest, damit er sich ab und zu eine Pfeife anstecken kann, ohne sich mit dem Zunderkästchen abzumühen. Meister Arenius sagt immer: „Zünde Dir nie die Pfeife an einer Kerze an, denn sonst stirbt irgendwo eine arme Seele …“ Ich sitze auf dem Boden meines Zimmers und baue ein kleines Haus aus Hölzern. Bea sitzt auf dem Bett und schaut mir schweigend zu. Endlich ist das Haus fertig und ich entfache das erste Feuerhölzchen. Es brennt fein, leuchtet hell und heiß. Ich bewundere das flackern der Flamme, seine vollkommene Bewegung. Bevor ich das Hölzchen an das Holzhäuschen halten kann erlischt die Flamme. Schade. Bea krabbelt vom Bett und kommt neugierig näher. Ich entzünde ein weiteres Feuerhölzchen und halte es schnell an das Holzhaus, bevor auch dieses erlöschen kann. Die trockenen Späne und Äste nehmen die Flammen begierig an, lodern hell auf und mehren das Feuer... WUNDERVOLL! Doch Bea weicht erschreckt vor den lodernden Flammen zurück, wenig entzückt von der hellen Glut. Hilflos stolpert sie über einen nahen Stuhl, welcher tragischerweise umkippt und auf das brennende Häuschen fällt. Brennende Späne und Glut springen nach allen Seiten, schnell fängt die Gardine und das Bett Feuer, die Flammen breiten sich rasend schnell aus. Bea schreit, in mir bricht Panik aus...raus...raus...raus...wir müssen hier raus! Ich schaffe es, Bea zu greifen und die Tür aufzustoßen. Wir eilen zur Treppe und fallen mehr als das wir die Stufen hinabsteigen ins Erdgeschoß. Mit Bea an der Hand eile ich zur Eingangstür, stoße diese auf und schubse meinen Schwester auf die Straße. Durch ein Fenster aus dem ersten Stock dringt ein gelber Schein. Gerettet, denke ich. Da fällt mir die Großmutter ein, welche im zweiten Stock ihr Zimmer hat. Schwerhörig ist sie, hat die Schreie Beas bestimmt nicht gehört. Ich renne zurück zur Treppe. Aus der geöffneten Tür des Kinderzimmers lecken die Flammen. Ich laufe die Treppe hinauf, vorbei an der Glut, welche aus der offenen Tür dringt, habe nur die Angst um die Großmutter im Sinn. Wohlbehalten schaffe ich es in den zweiten Stock und reiße die Tür zu Großmutters Kammer auf, finde sie im Bett liegend, schlafend. Ich rüttle Großmutter wach, schreie laut „FEUER“. Großmutter wirkt verwirrt, doch wird ihr Blick schnell klar als sie den Rauch riecht, der aus dem unteren Stockwerk nach oben dringt. Sie schubst mich zur Tür, ruft: „Lauf Kind, lauf nach unten!“ – Gemeinsam eilen wir zur Treppe. Doch das Feuer hat sich bereits einen Weg zur Treppe gesucht, die feinen Teppiche am Boden scheinen die Flammen geradezu anzuziehen. Mir schießt ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: „Ach, könnte ich den Flammen doch nur Einhalt gebieten, ihnen Befehlen, zurückzuweichen – doch wie nur, WIE?“ – Die Großmutter packt mich und eilt mit mir die Treppe hinunter, dem rettenden Ausgang entgegen. Sie merkt nicht, wie eine Flamme nach mir leckt und mein Hemd in Brand setzt. Als wir den Ausgang des Hauses erreichen, brennt mein linker Hemdsärmel lichterloh, Schmerz drängt durch meine Gedanken! Entkräftet bricht die Großmutter zusammen, doch Passanten eilen auf mich zu, alarmiert durch die Schreie meiner Schwester. Auch ich schreie. Die Menschen um mich herum werfen Jacken auf mich, ersticken das Feuer an meinem Ärmel – doch das FEUER ist auch in meiner Seele entfacht – wie, nur wie hätte ich ihm Einhalt gebieten sollen … Immer noch sitze ich vor dem Kamin. Ich weiß, mein Bündel ist gepackt. Und ich dürste nach der großen, weiten Welt. Hier, und nur hier, werde ich die Geheimnisse erfahren, welche mir die Macht geben, dem FEUER Einhalt zu gebieten, es mir Untertan zu machen. Ein Anfang ist gemacht. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an die Tage nach dem großen Brand, wie mein linker Arm und die Hand schmerzten, so grausam quälend schmerzten. In den ersten Tagen nach dem Brand kam Bruder Eremias, ein Heiler aus dem Tempel der Chauntea und linderte diesen Schmerz, half, dass sich die Wunden schlossen. Doch die eigentliche Wunde saß tief in meiner Seele und so vermochte der Heiler mir nicht die Narben von Arm und Hand zu nehmen, sie verblieben als Ausdruck meiner Tat. Jene Narben, die ich bis heute stets unter einem weiten Hemd und samtenen Handschuhen zu verbergen weiß. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass diese Narben erst dann endgültig verschwinden werden, wenn ich mir selbst vergeben kann. Nach dem großen Brand fürchtete ich das FEUER sehr, hielt mich von ihm fern und mochte nicht in einem Raum mit ihm zu sein. Ein Freund meines Vaters besuchte uns häufig in dem Zimmer des düsteren Hauses, in welchem wir nun wohnten. Meister Arenius nannte man ihn. Er verstand sich darauf, meine inneren Wunden in zahllosen Gesprächen zu behandeln, denn er verstand das FEUER. Nach der Heilung meines Arms besuchte uns Meister Arenius weniger häufig. Wenn er dennoch einmal vorbei kam, sprach er mit mir stets nur über das FEUER. Er entfachte in mir den einen Gedanken: „Was, wenn ich dem Feuer hätte Einhalt gebieten können?“. Langsam erwachte der Wunsch in mir, erneut in die Flammen zu blicken … Großmutter starb kurz nach dem Brand. Die Aufregung dieser Nacht war zu viel gewesen für ihr altes Herz, so sagte der Heiler. Ohne unser Heim war meine Familie nun nicht mehr wohlhabend und einschneidende Veränderungen lasteten schwer auf unserem Leben. Mein Vater machte sich Vorwürfe, die Zündhölzer offen in seinem Zimmer belassen zu haben. Doch innerlich gab er auch mir die Schuld am Geschehenen ... zu Recht! Mutter überredete Vater, Bea fürs erste zu meiner Tante Edda aufs Land zu schicken – weit weg von allen traurigen Erinnerungen. Mich wollte Vater in eine Lehre geben, doch welcher Meister sollte mich annehmen? Im ersten Jahr nach dem großen Brand war ich scheu und introvertiert, sprach kaum ein Wort. Ich war kaum für etwas zu begeistern, zog mich am liebsten an stille, dunkle Orte zurück um zu grübeln. Nur die wenigen Besuche von Meister Arenius erhellten mein Gemüt. Er verstand meine Qual. Verstand, dass alles hätte anders sein können, hätte ich das FEUER beherrschen können. Daraus ergab sich schließlich mein Schicksal. Meister Arenius überzeugte meinen Vater, dass er nach meinen äußeren Wunden auch meine Seele zu heilen vermochte. Doch würde dieser Prozess wesentlich länger dauern. Und so verließ ich Mutter und Vater, begleitete den MEISTER, wie ich ihn von nun an nur noch nannte und zog mit ihm in den Krähenturm am Rande der Stadt. Hier lehrte mich der Meister, meine Angst zu zügeln, meinen Geist zu disziplinieren und den Schmerz wegzusperren. Er lehrte mich die Macht des Wortes und der Geste. Und mit der Zeit heilten auch meine inneren Wunden, vernarbten wie mein Arm. Doch des Meisters größte Tat war es, mich zu lehren, das FEUER zu lieben. Es als Freund anzunehmen. Er weckte in mir nur den einen Wunsch, das Feuer zu beherrschen. Ein wenig werde ich wohl die vertraute Umgebung des Turms vermissen, wenn ich morgen in die Fremde ziehe. Ich gestatte mir noch einige Gedanken mehr an die Vergangenheit … Kürzlich war mein zwölfter Namenstag. Ich wohne im Turm des Meisters und sehe meine Familie nur noch recht selten. Aber das ist in Ordnung, erinnere ich sie doch stets an die traurige Zeit vom Brand unseres schönen Hauses, wann immer ich sie besuche. Seit einigen Monaten ist der Meister noch beschäftigter und verschlossener als sonst. Einzig zur Mahlzeit am Abend darf ich ihm Gesellschaft leisten. Sehr zu meiner Freude stehen hier stets erlesenen Speisen und exotische Früchte auf der Tafel. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen. Auf Wunsch verlasse ich nun an sechs Tagen in der Woche den Turm, um mit anderen Jungen bei Magister Niklas in Lesen, Schreiben, Rechnen und Rhetorik ausgebildet zu werden. Auch ein kompliziertes Fach namens Geographie wird dort gelehrt, welches meinen Horizont für die Welt erweitern soll. Meiner Meinung nach wird mich so ein Wissen aber nicht zu einem guten Feuermagier machen ... und eben solch ein Magier soll ich nach dem Wunsch des Meisters werden. Das Spiel mit dem Feuer hat mir der Meister im letzten Jahr erst einmal untersagt, nachdem ich langsam wieder Vertrauen in die lustig flackernden Flammen gefunden hatte und mit diesen etwas herumexperimentierte. Mag man sagen, was man will, ein besonders schöner Stall war das eh nicht. Der neue Stall neben dem Turm ist viel hübscher geraten und Elise, das Pferd des Meisters, fühlt sich dort sicher wohler als in dem alten. Gut, Elise scheut nun ein wenig, wann immer sie nahe an ein Lagerfeuer treten muss, aber das gibt sich bestimmt bald. Ich habe schließlich auch wieder vertrauen in das FEUER gefunden. Obwohl ich still und zurückhaltend bin, scheinen mich die anderen fünf Jungen, welche ebenso von Magister Niklas unterrichtet werden, nicht besonders zu mögen. Aber das ist schon in Ordnung, ich mag mich mitunter ja auch nicht besonders. Ich bin nicht groß und auch eher dünn für mein Alter. Am Essen kann es nicht liegen, denn ich esse immer vorzüglich und auch reichlich. Aber ich bin nicht sehr sportlich, sitze lieber im Zimmer und lese, statt mit den Jungen in den Pausen herumzutoben. Besonders die Bücher über die Mysterien der Magie haben es mir angetan. Ich verstehe die komplexen Zusammenhänge der geschilderten Theorien recht schnell, doch der Meister hat mir bisher untersagt, auf die Theorie Praxis folgen zu lassen. Noch entzünde ich meine Nachtkerze mit dem Zunderkästchen, doch schon bald werde ich FEUER schaffen. Die Zeit der Ausbildung war lang, ich hatte in den ersten Jahren keine Freunde und der Meister war zumeist ungesellig und verschlossen. Doch hin und wieder erfreute er mich mit einer Lektion aus dem Bereich der Magie, die mein tristes Schülerleben erhellte. Wie es der Meister vermutete, habe ich eine besondere Affinität zur Feuermagie. Das Lernen von Zaubersprüchen fiel mir in der Regel nicht schwer, doch Sprüche zur Schaffung von FEUER drängten sich meinem wissbegierigen Geist geradezu auf. Nun, mit neunzehn Jahren, beherrsche ich laut meines Meisters das FEUER viel besser, als andere Magier-Lehrlinge, sogar jene, welche mir in der Ausbildung mehrere Jahre voraus sind. Und selbst der Meister scheint mir all sein Wissen vermittelt zu haben und kann mir nichts neues mehr beibringen. Das liegt sicher auch an dem Erlebnis, welches ich auf der Reise zum großen Vulkan hatte, die Meister Arenius und ich vor drei Jahren unternahmen … Vier Wochen reiten der Meister und ich nun schon durch die Wälder und Hügel des Nordens auf der Suche nach der „Tiefen Flamme“, wie der Meister das Phänomen nennt. Es soll sich hierbei um einen freien Feuerelementar handeln, der seine Wohnstatt in einem erloschen Vulkan hat und diesen damit zu neuem Leben erweckte. Und dieses Erwecken alten Feuers ist es, was den Meister interessiert. Mit des Meisters Pferd Elise und meinem eigenen grauen Maultier gelangen wir schließlich zu den Ruinen eines kleinen Ortes der am Fuße eines kegelförmigen Berges erbaut wurde. Der Berg schaut seltsam aus, so, als ob man seine Spitze mit einem Messer sauber abgetrennt hätte. Wir schlagen unser Lager in der alten Burgruine im Zentrum des Dorfes auf. Nach einer ruhelosen Nacht bricht der Meister am Morgen zur Spitze des Berges auf und weist mich an, bei Elise und Grauer zu verweilen und auf seine Rückkehr zu warten. Schnell wird mir langweilig und ich beginne, die Ruinen zu erkunden. Schließlich entdecke ich eine verborgene Treppe die hinab in ein düsteres Gewölbe führt. Hier erweist sich der Zauber der kleinen Flamme als nützlich, welche ich in meiner Hand entzünden kann, erhellt sie mir doch den Weg. Tief unten im Gewölbe ist es feucht und kalt, ein Schauer kriecht mir über den Rücken. Ich wünschte, es wäre wärmer. Auf der untersten Eben des Gewölbes angekommen nehme ich ein Flüstern wahr, nicht im Ohr so scheint es, doch direkt im Geist. Es heißt mich näher zu kommen, voranzuschreiten in die Finsternis. Ich folge dem Ruf und gelange in eine lange Halle mit rußgeschwärzten Wänden und einem Dutzend Sarkophagen, aufgereiht zu beiden Seiten der Halle. Die Sarkophage stehen offen, die Grabplatten liegen zertrümmert davor. Elf der zwölf Sarkophage beherbergen bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannte Gestalten, wohl ehemals Mumien, wie die wenigen noch erhaltenen Bandagen zeigen. Die zwölfte Mumie fehlt. Eine tiefe, unwirkliche Stimme entsteht in meinem Geist: “MAGIER! Folge dem Gang. Öffne das Tor! Komm zu mir!“. In mir kämpfen Neugier und plötzlich aufkeimende Angst, doch die Neugier obsiegt. Ich schreite langsam an den Sarkophagen entlang zum Ende der Halle, wo ich auf ein verziertes Tor aus Bronze treffe. Als ich meine Hand auf das Tor lege fühlt sich dieses warm, ja grade zu heiß an. Ein gutes Gefühl hier inmitten von Dunkelheit und Kälte. Ich stoße das Tor auf, vor mir liegt ein großer runder Raum. Auch hier sind die Wände geschwärzt. In der Mitte des Raums brennt eine hohe Flamme, ihre Form ist vage menschlich. Die Flamme scheint sich in Agonie zu winden, ist sie doch von finsteren Bändern umgeben, welche sie zu fesseln scheinen. Die Bänder haben ihren Ursprung in einem Zepter, welches von der knöchernen Hand einer mumifizierten Gestalt gehalten wird, die unweit der Flammengestalt kniet. „Befrei mich!“, ruft die Stimme in meinem Geist, „Und ich werde dich entlohnen“. Ich nähere mich der Flamme. Sie ist wunderschön und erweckt eine Sehnsucht nach FEUER und Macht in mir, wie ich sie bisher nicht kannte. Ja! Ich will das FEUER befreien. Die Bindung scheint vom Zepter des knienden Toten auszugehen. Ich nähere mich der bandagierten Gestalt, um ihr das Werkzeug der Knechtschaft zu entreißen. Da dreht sich der weiße Schädel der Gestalt in meine Richtung und ruft: “NEIN!“. Erschreckt weiche ich einen Schritt zurück. Der Tote lebt, oder scheint zumindest irgendwie belebt. Ich erinnere mich an die Geschichten des Meister über Untote. Diese faszinieren mich seit jeher. Doch nun direkt vor einem leibhaftigen Untoten zu stehen ist etwas anderes, als nur den Geschichten zu lauschen. Angst vor dem Untoten und Sorge um das FEUER kämpfen in mir. Was soll ich tun. Die kleine Flamme in meiner Hand wird ihm wohl nichts anhaben können. Ich bin ratlos. Da spricht die Stimme in meinem Kopf erneut: “Öffne Deinen Geist für mich! Sei mein Werkzeug!“ Mein Verstand schreit NEIN, ist dies doch wohl eine dumme Idee. Doch die Faszination für das FEUER siegt. Ich öffne meinen Geist und werde von einem feurigen Hauch erfasst. Ein Teil des Elementars dringt in mich ein, so scheint es. MACHT erfüllt mich. Flammen brechen aus meinen Händen und hüllen die düstere, kniende Gestalt ein. Ein markerschütterndes Brüllen erfüllt den Raum, dringt tief in meine Seele. Dort tragen Finsternis und FEUER einen Kampf aus, doch die Flamme siegt. Das Skelett samt Zepter verglüht zu einem Haufen Asche und die flammende Gestalt erhebt sich zu imposanter Größe, Frei! Die Feuergestalt kommt schnell auf mich zu, bläht sich bedrohlich auf und steht kurz davor, mich zu verschlingen. Da hält sie inne, die Stimme in meinem Kopf ruft: „NEIN! Dir soll kein Leid geschehen, das FEUER steht zu seinem Wort!“ Ich spüre, wie sich etwas heiß und mächtig in meiner Seele ausbreitet, dann zischt die Flammengestalt auf und rauscht gewandt durch die Gänge der Katakomben ins Freie. Ich bleibe erschöpft zurück. Einige Zeit später raffe ich mich auf und verlasse diesen Ort. Erneut erschaffe ich eine kleine Flamme in meiner Hand, mir den Weg zu leuchten. Zumindest habe ich das vor. Doch aus meiner Hand bricht eine meterhohe Feuersäule, welche rauchend und brausend auflodert. Ich fühle Wärme von ihr ausgehen, doch keine Hitze. Als ich aus dem Gewölbe komme und auf dem Burghof stehe, sehe ich die Flammengestalt den Hang des Berges hoch eilen, bis sie über den Rand, der Bergspitze verschwindet. Sekunden später erzittert der Boden unter meinen Füßen, der Berg scheint zu vibrieren. Ein tiefes Grollen erfüllt die Luft. Fasziniert beobachte ich, wie langsam kleine Flammen auf der Spitze des Berges auftauchen. In den nächsten Stunden intensiviert sich das Grollen und Vibrieren, ich fürchte, der Berg steht kurz vor der Explosion. Einige Zeit später taucht mein Meister auf dem Berghang auf, er läuft unnatürlich schnell den Hang hinab. Als er mich erreicht, schreit er: „WEG! Wir müssen hier weg, der Vulkan bricht gleich aus!“ Wir steigen auf unsere Reittiere und eilen aus dem alten Burgtor heraus. Der Meister spricht ein paar Worte und wir reiten unnatürlich schnell den Weg zurück, den wir gestern gekommen sind. Wenig später wandelt sich das Grollen des Berges in ein Donnern, dem ohrenbetäubendes Fauchen und Zischen folgt. Eine Feuersäule steigt kilometerhoch aus dem Berg auf und erhellt den grauen Himmel. Doch die erwartete Explosion des Vulkans bleibt aus. Bei genauem Hinsehen scheint die Feuersäule über dem Berg vage eine menschliche Gestalt zu besitzen. In den letzten Jahren wurde ich dank des FEUERS, das immer stärker in mir brennt, extrovertierter und auch lebenslustiger. Seit dem siebzehnten Namenstag erhielt ich vom Meister sogar ein bescheidenes Taschengeld, welches ich nutzte, um in einem der teureren Gasthäuser immer erlesenere Speisen und Getränke zu kosten, die bisher nicht den Weg zur Tafel des Meisters fanden. Hier lernte ich auch meinen bisher einzigen Freund kennen, den Koch Gerris. Das erinnert mich an einen schönen Sommertag im letzten Jahr … Ich sitze in der Küche des noblen Gasthauses und schaue Gerris beim Anrichten einer Platte erlesener Fleisch- und Gemüsesorten zu. In mir erwächst das Verlangen, zu ihm hinüber zu gehen und von Gerris´ herrlichen Kreationen zu kosten. Doch das wäre ungebührlich und so übe ich mich in Disziplin. Eine Disziplin, die ich nicht nur hinsichtlich köstlicher Speisen, sondern auch hinsichtlich des Wirkens von Magie aufbringe – aufbringen muss, wie der Meister fordert. Nun, nicht zu unrecht, wie ich mir eingestehe. Habe ich mich doch erst kürzlich dazu hinreißen lassen, Magie im Zorn zu wirken. Es war kurz vor den letzten Prüfungen bei Magister Niklas, dass die anderen Jungen einen weiteren Schabernack mit mir treiben wollten. Ein jüngerer, in sich gekehrter Arin hätte sie gewähren lassen und allen Unbill mit stoischer Ruhe ertrage. Doch seit das FEUER in mir zur Gänze erwacht ist, bin ich nicht mehr der schüchterne, kleine Schwächling, sondern gerate schnell mal in Rage und bringe dann glühenden Zorn über meine Peiniger. Gerris musste an diesem Tag im Gasthof arbeiten und ich ging alleine mit den Jungen aus der Schule zum Bootshaus unten am Wasser. Wir wollten uns ein Boot nehmen, rüber zu einer der Inseln rudern und uns dort mit einigen Mädchen der dortigen Klosterschule heimlich zum Schwimmen treffen. Nun, dem Schwimmen kann ich im Übrigen wenig abgewinnen, findet es doch in unangenehm kalter und nasser Umgebung statt. Doch der Gedanke an die hübschen Novizinnen überzeugte mich davon, die Jungen zu begleiten. Und diese Jungen wussten um meine Abneigung gegenüber Wasser im Allgemeinen und Schwimmen im Speziellen. Ich bin immer noch nicht besonders groß und sportlich bin ich auch nicht, obwohl mich der Meister in den letzten Jahren drängte, mehr für den Aufbau meines Körpers zu tun. Ich treffe mich mit den anderen Jungen am Bootshaus und wir verteilen uns auf zwei Ruderboote, welche an einer kleinen Pier im Wasser liegen. Mein Boot schwankt stark, als ich mich vorsichtig darin niederlasse. Ich hoffe, ich werde nicht nass, ich mag Wasser wirklich nicht! Die Jungen rudern los während ich mich an der niedrigen Bordwand verklammere. Das Wasser ist ruhig. Die Jungen leider nicht. Als wir etwa auf halber Strecke zu Insel sind, beginnen die drei anderen Jungen in meinem Boot sich heftig und rhythmisch nach beiden Seiten zu bewegen, bis das Boot stark schwankt. Ich werde nun etwas panisch und bitte sie, doch mit dem Unsinn aufzuhören ... vergeblich. Impulsiv und unüberlegt springe ich auf, um sie mit kräftigen Worten zum Einhalten zu bewegen, doch just in diesem Moment bewegt sich das Boot besonders heftig nach links und ich gehe über Bord. Panisch strampelnd tauche ich in das ungeliebte Nass ein, welches gierig über mir zusammenschlägt. Ich höre die Burschen lachen und mich verhöhnen, während ich untergehe. Soll das mein Ende sein? Nein! Ich bezwinge meine Panik, überwinde meine Abscheu vor dem Nass und versuche mich zu orientieren. Dort oben ist es heller, dort muss ich hin! Ich gelange an die Wasseroberfläche und erinnere mich glücklicherweise an die wenigen Stunden des Schwimmunterrichts, die mein Meister mir einst angedeihen ließ. Ich sehe das Boot voller lachender und feixender Jungen, das sich schnell von mir entfernt und auf die nahe Insel zusteuert. Langsam schwimme ich ihm nach, während glühender Hass in mir auflodert. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später erreiche ich das Ufer. Die Boote sind dort vertäut, die Jungen sind grade dabei sich ihrer Kleider zu entledigen, um mit den bereits eingetroffenen Mädchen schwimmen zu gehen. Triefend nass und innerlich kochend wanke ich über den Strand und nähere mich den Versammelten. Man wird erst auf mich aufmerksam als ich die Gruppe fast erreicht habe. Zwei der Jungen beginnen damit laut zu lachen und sich über meinen triefenden Zustand lustig zu machen. Meine gute Wollrobe ist durchweicht, die Hose nass und sandig. Etwas in meinem Verstand setzt aus, unkontrolliert wallt die Magie in mir auf. Ich starre auf den Haufen trockener Kleider, den die Jungen am Strand aufgetürmt haben und fühle meine nassen, zerschundenen Kleider am Leib. Das ist nicht rechtens! In mir drängt etwas, die Jungen zu strafen und ihre Kleider zu verbrennen. Kurz vor dem Ausbruch kann ich mich noch besinnen, die Flammen von den Jungen und Mädchen fernzuhalten, doch gelingt es mir nicht, die Magie auf die Kleider zu Beschränken. Etwas Gewaltiges drängt aus mir heraus nach außen. Die Kleider der Jungen stehen in sofort in lodernden Flammen, doch auch Gräser, Büsche und die beiden Boote fallen dem Feuer zum Opfer. Die Menschen um mich herum laufen in Panik auseinander. Doch das FEUER hat noch nicht genug! Das Wasser am Strand beginnt zu kochen, tote Fische steigen an die Oberfläche. Und selbst der Sand wird nicht verschont, beginnt zu schmelzen und eine glühende Fläche zu bilden … Innerlich ausgebrannt setzte ich mich nach einer Weile auf die erkaltende Glasfläche, zu welcher der Strand geworden ist, umgeben von der Asche der Boote und der Kleidung meiner Mitschüler. Meine Kleidung ist nun trocken, doch ansonsten unversehrt. Unverständnis über das Geschehene lähmt mich. Doch auch Angst wallt in mir auf, da mir bewusst wird, dass der Ausbruch des FEUERS mir auch Freude bereitet hat. Ich wollte die Flammen entfesseln und das FEUER über meine Peiniger bringen, nun, zumindest über ihre Habseeligkeiten. Doch das ist falsch! Und so findet mich einige Stunden später mein Meister grübelnd am Glasstrand sitzend. Er spricht beruhigend auf mich ein und nimmt mich schließlich mit zurück zum Turm … Nun, zumindest brauchte ich die letzen Wochen meiner Schreiber-Ausbildung nicht mehr am Unterricht von Magister Niklas teilnehmen. Meister Arenius vermittelte mir das fehlende Wissen selbst. Daneben half er mir, die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten und weiter an meiner Selbstdisziplin zu arbeiten, auf dass solch ein Vorfall sich nicht wiederhole. Und das hat er auch nicht ... bisher. Gestern verabschiedete ich mich von Gerris, heute wünschte mir mein Meister alles Gute und Glück in der Fremde. Nun durchschreite ich die Pforte des Turms, lenke Schritt um Schritt meinen Weg gen Stadttor und blicke nach vorn, neuen Geheimnissen des FEUERS entgegen, die es zu entdecken gilt. In den Tagen meiner Prüfung sprachen der Meister und ich viel über meine Zukunft. Obwohl er mir nun nichts mehr beibringen kann, was die Beherrschung des FEUERS betrifft, gab er mir doch einige lohnende Ansatzpunkte für meine weiteren eigenständigen Forschungen. Aufbauend auf unser Abenteuer mit dem Vulkan riet er mir, die Macht der Feuerelementare zu studieren und mächtigere Wesen als das vom Kegelberg zu finden. Seine letzten Worte verklingen noch in meinen Ohren … "Arin, erfüllt von ruhelosem Wissensdurst wirst Du nun in die Ferne ziehen, um Geheimnisse zu entdecken, von deren Existenz selbst ich bisher keine Kenntnis erlangt habe. Magister Niklas gab Dir das Wissen von Wort und Schrift, lehrte Dich das gemeine Wissen über unsere Welt und schulte Dich in Ausdruck und Auftreten. Ich gab Dir all mein Wissen über das FEUER und lehrte Dich die Disziplin, es zu erschaffen und zu beherrschen. Doch die meisterhafte Beherrschung des Feuers, wie Dein ungewöhnliches Können sie verlangt, vermag ich Dich nicht zu lehren. Ziehe also nun aus und suche nach den Geheimnissen des Feuers und einem Weg, es Dir Untertan zu machen. Denke aber immer daran, dass das FEUER ein unsteter Freund ist. Einmal mag es Dir helfen, im nächsten Moment kann es sich gegen Dich wenden. Das ist seine Natur. Nutze Deine Gabe weise und mit Bedacht. Und suche höheres Wissen dort, wo das Feuer seinen Ursprung hat. Erinnere Dich an unsere Begegnung mit dem Feuerelementar auf dem alten Vulkan. Noch heute habe ich keine Erklärung dafür, warum der Vulkan so plötzlich nach unserer Ankunft ausbrach. Suche also einen Weg, mit den Feuerelementaren in Kontakt zu treten und ihre Geheimnisse zu ergründen. Gute Orte, solche Wesen zu finden, sind mächtige Vulkane und Lava-Seen. Doch hüte Dich auch vor solchen Orten, können sie doch die Brutstätte verderbter Kreaturen, wie Feuerriesen oder gar roter Drachen sein. Hier gebe ich Dir nun eine alte Karte, auf der ich mächtige Vulkane und Orte des FEUERS Zeit meines Lebens als Suchender eingetragen habe. Beginne Deine Suche zum Beispiel bei den Vulkanen der „Smoking Mountains“ im alten Reich von Unther. Möglicherweise findest Du ja einen unter den „Northern Wizards“ in Messemprar, der Dir den Weg zu weisen vermag. Oder besuche Mount Hotenow, einen gewaltigen Vulkan nordöstlich von Neverwinter, tief im Neverwinter Wald. Dort, so sagt man, soll eine Gruppe von Elementaren den Fluss Neverwinter erwärmen, auf das er nie zufriere. Nimm diese Robe und den Stab, auf das sie Dir bei Deiner Suche eine Hilfe seien. Nicht nur sollen sie Dir helfen, das Feuer zu meistern, sondern Dir auch vor eben diesem Schutz gewähren. Geh nun, mein Schüler und setze Dein Wissen mit Bedacht ein …" Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Gruppenmitglied